Innocent and naive
by Dulce Sonrisa
Summary: Tomoyo acepta conocer al tipo con el que a estado chateando por un año y medio, Sakura preocupada al no querer que vaya sola la acompaña con la excusa de "Doble-cita" ¿Hasta donde llegara su inocencia e ingenuidad?. - Si les gusta dejen review, gracias por leer!
1. Ciber-Amigo

Hola, espero que les guste, va POV de Sakura.

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Ciber amigo  
**

* * *

Desde hace algún tiempo, Tomoyo a estado chateando con un amigo de Internet. Según dice, es un chico muy dulce y... "lo ama", en mi opinión es bastante estúpido ya que ni lo conoce ¿Quien puede amar a alguien sin conocerlo?

Lo peor de todo es que ella dice querer conocerlo, y hasta tienen fecha de reunión y todo... no me causa buena espina. Digo, una cosa es si lo conociera de vista pero ni eso. Aunque yo podría estar equivocada también... además de estar actuando como mi Madre...

- ¿Y, Sakura que dices? -Me pregunto Tomoyo mientras sonreía. - Esto o la pollera con volados y la musculosa que te mostré hace un rato. -

- No Sé como quieras... -Le murmure aun molesta.

- Vamos, Sakura! -Ella le dijo y se sentó a su lado. - Nada malo pasara... además... ya hemos chateado por un año y medio, no creo que sea peligroso ni nada, hasta me mando su foto! -

- Aun así no me convence, Tomoyo... tienes 15 años y por lo que dijo... ese tipo el tiene 19... es mayor que tu y me parece muy peligroso que vayas sola con un tipo que no conoces. ¿Porque mejor no sales con Eriol? Tienes loco a hace chico y es muy lindo ¿O no? -

- Ay! Sakura, no tiene nada que ver y te aseguro conocerlo muy bien, es más si quieres podemos tener una doble-cita, ósea le pido que lleve a algún amigo que yo llevare a una amiga mía ¿Quieres?. -Tomoyo sonrió y se dirigió hacia la computadora a encender su facebook, Email, etc. - Y si Eriol te preocupa tranquila, ni me gusta, es mi mejor amigo pero... no lo se, es demasiado niño para mi, yo quiero estar con un hombre! -

- No lo sé, no esta bien... conocer a alguien que no conozco. Y Eriol y tu, tanto como yo, tenemos la misma edad y encima lo conoces ¿Porque no le das una oportunidad? Así quizá te olvidas de esa locura de conocer a "Ren", si es que de verdad se llama así. -Le dije.

Tomoyo le sonrió con complicidad a su amiga... - A ti te gusta Eriol... ¿No es así? -Ella pregunto, y la verdad era que si, no me gustaba, me encantaba pero el nunca se dio cuenta y siempre tuvo ojos para Tomoyo.

- No... nada que ver! -Le grite sonrojada. - Es solo que me preocupas... -

Ella entro a su facebook y puso un estado _"Con mi mejor amiga... Sakurita"_. Después se conecto a su MSN, y ahí estaba el... conectado.

Tomoyo le escribió cosas como _"¿Porque no estas conectado al Facebook?"_ Y después le pregunto lo de llevarme y el le dijo que si.

- Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente que no iré! -Le grite enfadada, estaba demasiado molesta.

- Sakura... ¿No estas preocupada por mi? Pues ven, y los conocemos, mira me contesto que va a conseguir algún amigo para que vaya... -Ella le siguió escribiendo. - ¿Por mi...? -Pregunto ella con ojos de cachorrito.

- Ay... ¡Esta bien! Solo porque jamas puedo decirte que no cuando pones esa cara ¬¬ -Le dije.

- Wiii! Okey entonces... -Se fijo en el chat. - Mañana a las tres de la tarde, después de la escuela. ¿Te paso a buscar? -

- Claro... y me gusta más el primero, la pollera y la prili es muy revelador. -Le dije sonriendole.

No me gustaba la idea de conocer a dos tipos que no sé ni quien son pero... si lo hago, lo hago por mi amiga.

* * *

La profesora entro al salón, eso fue lo que menos me importo... hoy veríamos a esos chicos desconocidos.

Tenia que sacarme aquello de la cabeza e ir sin miedos, eso era lo mejor.

- Buenos días chicos, antes de empezar la clase quiero informarles de algo. -La profe nos dijo con su habitual sonrisa. - Mañana tendremos un nuevo estudiante y espero que todos lo reciban bien ¿Okey? -Todos dijeron "Si profe" y aunque algunos se quedaron hablando del tema por lo sorprendidos ya que jamas había nuevos, otros empezamos a prestarle atención a la profesora.

Gracias a dios, las clases se fueron rápido y cayó la hora de la salida. Amaba ese timbrecito anunciando nuestra libertad... temporal ¬ ya que mañana vendríamos otra vez a esta escuela, como desearía quedarme todo el día en casa sin hacer nada...

Cuando por fin pudiera quitarme de encima la escuela y todo eso seria feliz ¿Que extrañaría? Solo a mis amigos...

Llegue comí y me apronte para las tres, ya estaba lista cuando Tomoyo vino a buscarme y así salimos. Fuimos hasta el parque de Tomoeda, estaba casi vació, en toda la palabra con suerte pasaban personas.

Cuando llegamos Tomoyo me dijo que ella les había dicho como iría vestida y yo (Ya que se lo había dicho) para que nos identificaran. Esperamos unos tres minutos y Tomoyo dijo que tenia sed e iría a buscar algo que tomar... y yo le dije que me traiga una lata de coca cola.

Así la espere, y espere unos cuatro o cinco minutos ¿Tanto demoraba? A punto de pararme alguien me tapo la boca con un pañuelo, lo ultimo que llegue a ver es que a mi derecha estaba un hombre que en sus brazos traía a Tomoyo y tras el una limusina negra, después de eso cerré los ojos y todo se volvió negro para mi.

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo.**

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo, emm... dejen comentarios. ^_^


	2. ¿Existe la felicidad?

**Cap 2-¿Existe la felicidad?  
**

* * *

_"Siete años han pasado, desde la desaparición y búsqueda del caso de las chicas: Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto. Siete años de búsqueda, y desesperación por parte de sus familias que hasta el día de hoy no paran de buscarlas."_ Hablaba el reportero del famoso programa: Desaparecidos. _"Al parecer, las chicas… fueron a encontrarse con un "amigo" de la red, que tenia la señorita Daidouji, pero dejaremos que esto lo sepan con más claridad, de la boca de sus Padres."_

El chico que miraba suspiro, esto era horrible. ¿Por qué se torturaba con esto? Supone porque eran y serán en su memoria sus mejores amigas.

Aquel chico pelinegro y de ojos azules, sin darse cuenta siguió mirando la tele, donde ahora aparecía la cara de una señora muy conocida.

_"Ellas… me dijeron que se iban a encontrar con un amigo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…"_ Dijo la señora al micrófono, con lágrimas en los ojos. _" mi Sakurita llevaba una falda blanca, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una musculosa negra… su cabello llevaba… un listón. Se veía realmente hermosa, oh… y Tomoyo, ella llevaba una falda, pero de esas que se usan hasta arriba de la remera y una prili musculosa. "_

Como conocía y quería a esa mujer, fue la que jamás perdió la ilusión de encontrarlas, y todavía no la pierde. La que lo saca adelante a él y a la familia de Tomoyo… 'No perder las esperanzas' era su lema. Pero ¿Realmente era tan fuerte como aparentaba serlo? –El siempre lo pensaba, le daba vueltas al asunto.

_"Fue un instante, un no tener control por los adolescentes de esta época, un..No saber que hacen nuestros hijos por internet. Fue un viernes, a las tres de la tarde, salieron del liceo y se iban a encontrar con esa persona… pero nunca volvieron. Después… estuvieron averiguando, contraseñas de MSN y Facebook, y descubrieron que el tipo que las cito, en realidad era la cita de Tomoyo y Sakura fue a acompañarla porque…"_ De pronto se largo a llorar descontroladamente. _"porque tenía… tenia… tenía miedo de que algo le pasara. Ese tipo… se llamaba 'Ren' "_Anuncio un poco más tranquila, haciendo comillas con las manos.

El reportero le pregunto: _"¿Se a averiguando algo más? Sobre ese tipo o…"_

_"Nada… absolutamente nada, y las hemos buscado por cielo y tierra pero… nada y yo… yo siempre"_ La señora Kinomoto, empezó a llorar otra vez. _"siempre eh tratado de mantener las esperanzas, pero ya no puedo más. Así que solo quiero decirle algo a esa persona o esas personas. Si usted o ustedes, tienen hijos, sobrinos/as, hermanos/as que amen… devuélvanmelas, a Sakura y Tomoyo por favor… a mi sobrina y mi hija… "_Lloro. _"Un poco de humanidad y corazón… por favor! "_Insistió, y de pronto la tele se apago.

Eriol miro para atrás con los ojos cristalinos. – Si te hace mal… ¿Para qué miras? –Pregunto su mejor amigo y compañero de piso.  
Eriol volvió a mirar la tele apagada. – Las extraño… ellas, ellas fueron mis mejores amigas y Tomoyo mi primer amor… -Confeso Eriol tras soltar unas lagrimas. Él le miro… - A ti ni te afecta ni te muta porque no las has conocido, lo maravillosas q…u -

- Lo sé, lo sé… lo maravillosas que eran. –Interrumpió el con fastidio interrumpiéndole. – Pero es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, esas dos… quien sabe si siguen vivas siquiera… -

- Siguen vivas Shaoran, yo lo sé… lo siento. –Respondió lleno de optimismo y con ojos brillosos.

Shaoran suspiro, el no quería ser malo pero… prefería que su amigo se decepcionara ahora y no después. – Despierta Eriol, es el mundo real. Uno no puede saber eso y… hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sigan vivas. –Murmuro con molestia, lastima y algo de compasión. - ¿Puedes aceptarlo? -

Eriol sonrió mientras se paraba y miraba una foto en la pared, eran él, Sakura y Tomoyo. – Si las hubieses conocido… -El murmuro y Shaoran camino a su lado. – a la dulce Sakura y la hermosa Tomoyo… -El le miro – todo sería distinto… -

- Pero no lo hice… y llegamos tarde a la Universidad. –Le apuro Shaoran, fijándose en la hora. Y los dos salieron para allí, Shaoran estudiaba para algún día convertirse en un empresario exitoso. Mientras que Eriol, quería ser un gran abogado y algún día… meter presos a él o los desgraciados que les hicieron eso a sus amigas.

* * *

**_En otro Lugar:_**

* * *

¿Esperanzas? No había. ¿Sueños? No existían. ¿Amor? Es sexo. ¿Sexo? No, es violación por dinero.  
Ideales de una prostituta o alguna obligada a ejercer tal cosa. ¿Por qué el mundo es cruel? Se preguntaban, aquellas chicas.

Todo era como si no se pudiese ni hablar ya… sus ojos hablaban por ellas. Y una pelinegra, cada vez que la obligaban, después de ese acto de violencia y que le produjo tanto asco solo podía llorar.

Tres veces embarazada quedo. Una aborto, otra perdió el bebe por mala alimentación y en la última lo tuvo… pero lo vendieron a un mercado de mafiosos. Siete años… morir… su solución, pero ella no quería morir quería salir.

En cambio, su amiga, la peli castaña varias veces la había intentado dejarla sola. Tuvo muchos intentos de suicidio, con píldoras para después del cliente o cuchillos a la hora de la comida, y eso produjo que por un tiempo no se le dieron tales cosas. Si, Sakura, esa chica que algunos recordaban como una dulce chica odiaba a todo el mundo, su vida, se odiaba a ella su cuerpo… se daba asco tan solo tocarse. ¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar de piel? –Le pregunto, cuando robaron su pureza, su primera vez, cuando sintió asco, repulsión, vergüenza y odio más que nunca en su vida.

Aunque solo era una niña… pero no… Tomoyo no supo que contestar, estaba igual o peor que ella. Las palabras no le salían, aquella Tomoyo vivaz, alegre, optimista y obsesionada con la moda ya no existía.

No le importaba, no le importaba cuidarse… o su salud. Quería salir y lo único que hacía era llorar.

- Te toca… -Era una de las pocas palabras que Sakura le decía a su amiga, después del baile del caño que a ella le tocaba. Y ahora, era el turno de su amiga… Tomoyo la miro y sus ojos ya no demostraban miedo cuando salía, será que trataba de imaginarse que estaba en alguna fiesta de cumpleaños de alguna amiga, cuales rostros de algunas no recordaba. Con ropa decente y nadie que la toquete ni nada.

A Sakura, después del baile, le tocaba complacer al cliente. Si ella era elegida por un cliente, y el pagaba por ella… tenía que pasar la noche con él, en todas las formas posibles. Excitarlo, complacerlo… o amenazaban con matar a su familia y a Tomoyo.

Eran más que ellas dos, con el tiempo… estaban con unas chicas más. Una en especial, que siempre se sentaba con ellas a llorar después de cada cliente. Parecía menor, debería tener unos 16 años, y hace dos años que estaba allí. Una niña, una adolescente.

Era rubia, de ojos verdes y una cara angelical pero siempre enchastrada con rímel y delineador. - ¿Existe la felicidad? –Le pregunto la primera vez que tuvo un cliente, donde su pureza fue desechada y ella utilizada, masacrada y humillada por un viejo.

- No para nosotras… -Fue lo que Sakura le contesto. Y esa fue una de las pocas veces que Sakura lloro allí, porque desde que llego, sintió que estaba muerta en vida.

* * *

**Fin del Cap.  
**

* * *

Dejen comentario plis, gracias por los del capítulo anterior y perdón por tardar en actualizar es que me tiene que venir la inspiración :3

En el tercer capítulo respondo comentarios (Todos) Bueno, me voy, un besito, espero que les guste y comenten! AH! Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos:D


End file.
